Yue Lin
Overview Yue Lin is the first child of Mei Lin and an unknown father. Born in Hearth, as soon as her uncle, Jiao Lin, came onto the scene, she was put into hard combat training. Her craft is mastered and she is currently talented in Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Archery, and Acrobatics to increase her flexibility. She became a Squire to Django Ozan Bakhiir at the age of 13, though was taught by many others such as Bohemond Hautville, and Jiao Lin. Yue was also given medical training by Maven Pelokas Mieli and Harlow Hakim. She's risen to the ranks of Corporal, Sergeant, and then currently is both a Knight and the Lieutenant of the Imperium. She has a strong attatchment to her childhood best friend, Archer Wrenne. Appearance Yue Lin has more physical attributes from her father rather than her mother. Her eyes are an amberish brown that are always sharp with instinct, and silky raven-black hair. Now her hair is cut in almost a bowl undercut style. She has a lean, muscular, and fairly curvaceous figure. Her face has a more soft shape with just a slight line of her cheekbones. Though her face is round and soft, her facial expressions range from stern, to blank, she has a scar that reaches her left cheek from her jawline. Yue has an uncountable amount of scars on her body, a werewolf slash scar is on her left side, left from wandering the forest at night in search of Archer whom went missing. Her right arm is splattered with a burn scar which she gained due to protecting her friend Echo from a fireball. She has scars in her abdomen and shoulder from shrapnel in a cannon fight. Yue Lin usually ears her Imperium attire, though when not, is usually wearing Nobugohito-style clothing. Background Yue Lin is the first child of Mei Lin and her father, Junzu Sarnai. In the first few years of her life, she grew up in an Inn room with her single mother, as her father was a terrible, abusive man. Once the age of 5, her mother was remarried to Junayd Najran, and Jiao Lin had been introduced into the family as well. At 5, Yue met Archer Wrenne and immediately held a bond with him, his passion for becoming a ranger sparked her passion for combat and she began training the same year. Her Uncle trained her a bit harshly, and in the amount of time spent with him she caught up on his laid-back personality, though she has a dangerous temper. She had began to notice the people around her then, Ian Capewell, Zlo'Marina, Arterius and more, and to her they became a large extended family. Once the age of 7, Yue learned that she was a child concieved by rape, which added to her passion for joining the Imperium and evidently, becoming a knight. Even before joining the Imperium, Yue was deeply involved in dangerous activities due to her brash personality. She was deeply attached to Archer Wrenne and followed along with anything he had done, which may have included more risky activities. At the age of 13, Yue became a squire for Django Bakhiir, and from then on continued her training and attended most missions. Unfortunately, there was a mission in the North where her friend Archer had left to. Once most of the imperium in Hearth had left, and news of Archer being kidnapped reached her, Yue was on the brink of insanity. Her mother almost died in a bandit attack due to no guards stationed in Hearth, and she had countless sleepless nights due to worrying of her friend. Yue Lin broke down to Father Simon and then a call for aid was made. Once she grew older, showing her talent and worth, once of age she had skipped a few ranks and became Corporal. Once 16, her father, Junayd Lin, had passed away from the Wither battle of Westmoor. Soon afterward, she was knighted by King Alwin Sarethi, given the name "Dame Yue Lin The Jubilant". She had made a name for herself in the military as a very young knight. Unfortunately, her close friend, around the same time had spiraled into a depression. There was a time period of a few months were she stayed at Archer's house and cared for him, once she was sure he was okay, she began to balance many things at once, her training, her family, and her best friend, which ultimately resulted in her becoming stressed and breaking down once more. Now Yue rose through the ranks and is now the Lieutenant of the Rangers, having led missions and been a part of countless others, she stays by Archer's side as his Lieutenant and assists in rebuilding the division. Known Associates Friends Archer Wrenne Echo Filsdeux (Deceased) Tel'Grov Abasi Ayman Hakim Django Bakhiir Bohemond Hauteville James Ipswith Family Mei Lin Jiao Lin Junayd Lin (Deceased) Ilyas Lin Chelle Lin Ian Capewell Zlo'Marina Acquaintances Kamari Pelokas Mieli Jude Anderson Thane'Amaelia Enemies Aaron Wrenne Lily Wrenne Personality Yue has a laid-back personality filled with attitude and sass. As a child, she was bubbly and fierce, though as she grew older she matured. Older, Yue has a dangerous temper and treats things almost in a half-assed manner, though she doesn't mean for it to come off that way. Yue may be brash, brutal, and harsh at times, blunt as well, though still listens to reason. Her temper will explode if an insult comes to somebody close to her, or if danger is brought to them, if in a public place when her fuse blows, she will run off to somewhere private and deal out her anger on a tree or a practice dummy. Personality said from someone else's point of view: She can come off as unapproachable sometimes, a bit prickly, perhaps, and she can be hot headed. Especially when faced with opposition or condescending people. She very much wants to be independent and prove herself, but when you get to know her better, she can be sassy. She looks out for people close to her, and can reveal a downright adorable side. She has a more vulnerable side, but that only comes out on rare occasions with specific people Likes * Alcohol * Fighting * Weapons * Dancing Dislikes * Calm environments * Blue * Children Quirks * Doesn't enjoy taking orders from somebody close to her age, or somebody she knows very well/is very close to her. * She rubs the back of her neck and/or taps her knee when she's thinking. * She doesn't act very womanly at times. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QvMcQ2Eejo Face Claim Item Claims OOC Notes Category:Characters